The Road Not Taken
by Pure Essence
Summary: Izumi had two roads she could walk through. At the end of each road were the two guys she loved the most. But which road will truly bring her happiness? [Takuya x Izumi x Kouji]
1. Depression after breakup

Pure Essence: Hello People! I haven't written for a long time. This story is originally created by Ssilence (My cousin), and I'm giving credit to her. I'm just going to write the ending since she refuses to finish it…. Anyways, Enjoy people! 

Disclaimer: Me don't' own digimon and I don't think I ever will

The Road Not Taken Chapter 1 

Golden blonde hair fluttered in the wind, catching every glint of the setting sun. But the sky was not a sea of dazzling color. Quite the contrary, it was a dark gray color. The dark-colored clouds are moving rapidly, covering up the bright yellow sun. His brother, the moon could only be seen faintly in the foggy sky. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Raindrops fell slowly. One drop after another. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The golden blonde hair teenager was sitting on the base of a statue in a park, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and aquamarine eyes that were once so lively looked so dull. Her face was shaped finely-, with pale peach skin and full lips; it didn't take a genius to know that she was indeed beautiful. She wore a thin violet jacket over a casual T-shirt and long blue jeans. She was sitting on base of a statue, one of her right leg bent and an arm slung over it. Her eyes were out of focused, indicating that she was deep in thought.

_Why?_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The rain would not answer her question. It tells her nothing and tells no answers to the questions that she had in mind.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Her hands balled into fists, her sharp nails digging into her skin, imprinting thin crescent moons into her smooth skin.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_It should have been sunny outside,_ Izumi thought. _It shouldn't be raining. The weather's not suppose to feel the way I am._

She closed her dull aquamarine eyes.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The rain fell silently and steadily. It did not disturb the sixteen-year-old, who was deep in thought. No. Instead, it fell soundlessly, giving her the silence she needed.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It had all began this way.

_~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Izumi knelt behind the petite willow tree and stared out. _

****

**_Why?_**

_She stared hard at the scene. _

_Takuya was laughing with a brown haired girl with blonde streaks. Her sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement. She was Akina. Akina Toriayama. Takuya's new girlfriend. She jabbed Takuya playfully in the ribs with her elbow and grinned._

_"Takuya, it's great being with you." Akina said, smiling brightly. Her sapphire eyes glistened in the sunlight._

_"That's right." Takuya said good-naturally. "I'm sure I'm the greatest person to be with, right?"_

_Izumi felt her blood boil. Her nails dug into the bark of the willow tree as she gripped a branch tightly. _

**_How could he? How could he be dating someone else behind her back?_**

****

Izumi shook with anger. She and Takuya had been dating for three years now, and she thought that her life could not get any better. But she was wrong.

**_Why is he doing this? Doesn't he care how I feel?_**

****

Izumi watched in pure anger as Takuya planted a kiss on Akina's cheek, making the brunette turn into a brilliant shade of magenta. 

**_I hate you Takuya!_**

_Izumi screamed in her mind over and over. She glared at the pair, leaning against the cherry blossom tree. Takuya's arm was wrapped around Akina's waist. Izumi felt her eyes watered._

**_Don't you dare cry over that dirty little cheat!_**_ Izumi screamed at herself furiously._

_But it was no use._

_She cried anyway._

_The tears slid silently down her face, echoing soundlessly of her sorrow and anger. _

**_Izumi, why are you so weak?_**

_Izumi chided herself, disgusted at her tears._

**_Why are you crying over him, when he cheated you?_**

****

_Izumi felt angrier by the minute. She couldn't bear to watch the scene any longer. She stood up, knowing that she would give herself away, and started walking away in a swift moment._

_"Izumi!" Takuya's shocked voice rang out. "Izumi! Wait up! I can explain!"_

_But Izumi had disappeared from sight._

**I hate you Takuya! I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!**

_All the while she was thinking of angry thoughts, she wandered into the train station. It was the Shibuya train station, the one she took five years before. She walked rapidly down the steps, bumping into several people who made some nasty comments to her. But Izumi didn't hear. Her mind was too full of thoughts for her to hear what the people had said. _

_She walked up to a ticket machine and angrily shoved some money into the machine. The machine gave off a sound and a pale yellow ticket popped out of the slot. Izumi grabbed the ticket and went downstairs and waited impatiently for the train to arrive. She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't going to stay here for another minute._

_She began to pace back and forth impatiently, her dull aquamarine eyes shifting nervously. _

**Why? Why? Why?**

_She didn't want to stay here. Maybe not even to live. But she wanted to go somewhere else. But why? Nobody could answer her that. Not even herself._

_When the train arrived, she immediately board it and took a seat all by herself by the end of the train compartment. She didn't want to be near anyone at the moment. No one._

**Where can I go?** **Where should I go?**

_Izumi could only wonder._

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback ends~*~*~*~*~*~

Pure Essence: Tha's all folks! The end of chapter one! Hoped you enjoyed it! 


	2. Kouji

Pure Essence: Chapter 2 is up! Again, this chapter is not me who wrote it up…. It was my cousin, Ssilence, but I'll be writing the ending. 

Previously on Chapter one (the last few lines):

_When the train arrived, she immediately board it and took a seat all by herself by the end of the train compartment. She didn't want to be near anyone at the moment. No one._

**Where can I go?** **Where should I go?**

_Izumi could only wonder._

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback ends~*~*~*~*~*~

 Izumi wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself from the cold. Her thin jacket, hardly shield her from the unmerciful cool wind around her. She looked up for a second.

There was more to her story.

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

**How long have I been riding the train?** _Izumi wondered. _

_The train compartment was empty except for her. Everyone had reached his or her destination, but her._

**Two hours? Four hours?**

_The sixteen-year-old blonde had lost track of time long since. _

_"Niigata City, Kinto Street." The conductor announced._

**Niigata City.**

_Where had Izumi heard the words before? It sounded vaguely familiar. Then Izumi remembered. _

**Kouji lived there. That's where he lives. **

_Izumi realized. _

**Why am I going there? Why did I come here?**

_Izumi stood up. Her legs felt stiffed from sitting down so long._

**Maybe I should go see Kouji.**

_Then she realized. She didn't know where Kouji lived. But she was glad to be away from Tokyo. She didn't want to stay there. Anywhere but there._

_The train doors opened and the blonde teenager strode out of the train compartment. Then, she climbed up the stairs, passed the gate, and climbed one more flight of stairs and was greeted by the setting sky. There were no brilliant colors. It was black. It was gray. It was as dark as her feelings. _

_She wandered away from the train station. She didn't know where she was going. But she knew that she was heading in the right direction. Fate had told her that._

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback ends~*~*~*~*~*~

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The rain was falling more rapidly now.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It was falling a lot quicker now. It seemed as if the rain wanted the blonde teenager to stop thinking about her life and take shelter from it. But that didn't chase Izumi away. She just stayed where she was.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There was someone come toward her. Izumi squinted hard to figure out who it was. She couldn't figure out who it was though. The figure came closer.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sixteen-year-old Kouji Minamoto sighed as he placed the pen he was holding down. He looked down at the stack of papers waiting to be looked through and glanced at the clock in frustration. 

**11:35**

It read. He looked back down at the paperwork he had to do. This is going to take forever. He sighed and sat back on his black, leather recliner and closed his eyes. It was nearly midnight and he was quite tired. 

The sixteen-year-old had graduated from college a few years earlier than an average person and was working in a business company. Due to the simple fact that he did not trust his secretary, he had to do all the paperwork himself.

Maybe I should call it a day, Kouji thought dejectedly. As much as he hated it, he wanted to get some sleep. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to finish his paperwork so he'll have an easier time tomorrow. 

He glanced out the window only to be greeted by the pitch-black night sky. The moon was only seen faintly, hidden by thick gray clouds. It looked like it was raining, but Kouji wasn't sure. 

Pitter-pattered.

The rain banged against the closed glass window. That confirmed Kouji's suspicion. Indeed it was raining. But only slightly.

However, that irritated the sixteen-year-old, because he had to walk home and the weather report's announcement of no rain was wrong. He didn't have an umbrella with him to make the matter worst. His brother, Kouichi Kimaru had borrowed his car and he'll have to endure the rain if he was to reach home. It was a ten block walk and pass the Oguni Park, and two more blocks. 

It was a pretty long walk and the light drizzle was quickly growing heavier by the minute. Forced to have no options, but to call it a day, Kouji placed the pen down again and stood up from his recliner. He looked around his office, making sure everything was in place and shut the lights. Then, he locked his office and stepped out in the forbidding atmosphere-, the realm of grayness and water. The rain was falling more quickly now. 

To his dismay, his jacket had no hood. He didn't have an umbrella with him. Walking swiftly, he went to a twenty-four hour supermarket and bought a parched-black umbrella. He glanced at the clock in the supermarket as the cashier took his money for the black umbrella. It read:

**12:23**

It was late. Taking the umbrella from the cashier, Kouji left the supermarket and stepped out once again into the pitch-black darkness. It was raining a lot heavier now. He opened the large black umbrella and began walking towards home in a quick pace. It took him about five minutes to reach the Oguni Park. He passed the entrance to the park and found himself face to face with the children's part of the playground. There were swings, slides, and many other obstacles made for the carefree souls. 

Kouji saw some movement. 

There was a flicker of light, which immediately caught Kouji's curiosity. He walked closer to see a man sleeping on the end of a slide. Several empty beer bottles were scattered around him. 

Kouji shook his head and began to stride away from the sleeping figure and continued his way to the other end of the park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who is that?

For the second time in the journey through the park, Kouji spotted another figure. This person was sitting on the base of some Japanese Hero back in the 1900's. He didn't know why, but he walked towards that person. 

As he walked closer, he began to see the features of this person. This person was female. He could tell by the figure. When he walked closer, he began to see her of someone he once knew. 

"Izumi?" He asked. What is she doing here in Niigata City? He asked himself. He walked closer towards his old time friend until he was directly in front of her.

She looked up to be greeted by dark azure eyes that she hasn't seen for two years. A gasped stayed stuck in her throat. Somehow, she felt drawn to them. Finally, she mumbled, "Kouji." 

Kouji bent down a little, just to match the height she was at for now. "What are you doing here, Izumi?"

"Kouji," Izumi started, her voice hoarse. "It's great to see you." She whispered.

"It's great to see you too, Izumi." Kouji said. "How are Takuya and the others?"

At the sound of his name, Izumi felt tears in her eyes again. They slipped down on her face, mixing with the rain. 

Kouji wasn't sure if she was crying or it was just the rain until she rushed forward, arms wrapped around his neck and sobbing. He felt his whole body stiffened. He had never been with anyone in close contact. It felt strange and he was uncomfortable. Yet, he returned her embraced, holding her as she continued to sob. One might look at this scene with disbelief to see the lone wolf, Kouji Minamoto holding someone-, actually allowing someone to get so close to him. 

"What's wrong, Izumi?" Kouji asked warily. He was tired and exhausted from his day's work, but he wanted to know what's making his friend act this way.

"Takuya…sob…he…he's…with…someone else!" Izumi managed to say through sobs. "We were dating…sob…for…three…years, and …he's…with…someone else!"

Kouji didn't know quite what to say. Sure he was handsome and sixteen, but he had no experienced with boy girl relationships. At the same time, he couldn't quite take in the fact that his best friend, Takuya Kanbara would do such a thing. No wonder Izumi's upset.

He held onto the black umbrella, which shielded him and Izumi from the rain and said, "You okay?"

Izumi didn't answer. Her face was buried in his chest and mingled sobs could be heard. 

"Izumi, do you think you can walk over to my place?"

No answer.

Kouji looked down to see that Izumi had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't quite know what to do or what to say. It was very late and he was tired. But he wasn't going to leave his friend out in the rain. Sighing, he slipped an arm under her legs and wrapped his right arm around her back. Then, he shifted the umbrella so that it would shield the both of them from the rain.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The rain was saying something, but Kouji couldn't understand what it said. No one did, maybe except destiny.

Where one may be in utter shock to see Kouji allowing someone in close contact, one would be more shocked to see him carrying someone.

He started home, carrying the sleeping figure. His eyes hurt. They were begging him to hurry home so they could rest. It took twenty minutes to reach home due to his burden. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening the door was **not** an easy task while carrying someone. Kouji fumbled to get the set of keys from his jacket pocket, and succeeded in retrieving them. While balancing Izumi in his arms, he managed to get the right key and with great difficulty, insert it into the lock and turned. With a click, the door opened and Kouji pushed it open all the way with his foot. Then, he stumbled in and shut the door with his foot. He made sure it was locked. 

Kouji's house was neat and tidy, due to the fact that he lived alone AND because he was hardly home. 

He somehow managed to flick on the light with his hand and blinked at the brightness. He shut his eyes and his hand slipped and shut the light back off. That was fine with him. He opened his dark blue eyes and stumbled into his bedroom, where a queen size bed sat waiting. He set the sleeping Izumi down and pulled the blankets over him. Exhaustion of the day's work seized him and he crashed down next the already sleeping figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Done! Please Read and Review! Thanks to all people who reviewed. We highly appreciate it!) 


	3. Shocked Awakening

Pure Essence: Okay, First of all, this chapter will be short. Next thing is that this chapter is also within my cousin's credit. That's all I have to say… And one last thing… ENJOY! 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon although I wish I did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Heaven. I must be in heaven. Izumi thought. It was warm. She felt so comfortable at where she was. She opened her eyes and reality came crashing at her. 

Where am I?

Bright sunlight greeted her as she opened her eyes. A heavy blanket was draped over her. No wonder it was so warm. 

Izumi turned her body to the other direction.

She let out a gasp.

Kouji was sleeping beside her, on his back. His dark colored hair was spread out on the white pillow like satin. His hair as still tied in a ponytail and he was fully dressed. In Izumi's opinion, he looked like an angel, and younger.

"Oh my god!" Izumi said out loud. She was beyond shock. She was in bed with a guy and in all her sixteen years of life, she certainly didn't slept with anyone before. She sat up in utter shock.

The figure beside her stirred. Kouji's dark blue eyes flickered open. He was in as much shock as she was. 

The two stayed there for a few minutes, frozen in shock. 

"I'm really sorry, Izumi." Kouji apologized. What had happened last night? He wondered to himself. He only remembered that he was very tired last night, totally exhausted. He may have crashed down while placing Izumi in his bed. He stood up quickly. "I think it was because I was tired last night." Kouji said. He checked the clock. He was late. There were no questions. 

"I have to go to work." He said, as though nothing had happened. "If you want anything to eat, there's some food in the refrigerator. If you need some money, there's some in the first drawer in the kitchen counter."(**Author's Note:** Don't ask. That's where my dad puts his change sometimes).

He felt uncomfortable having someone else in his presence. He walked towards his bedroom door before calling over the shoulders, "I'm sorry about what happen." He left his house quickly, still in shock of what had happen. 

Izumi was still sitting in Kouji's bed, like Kouji, still in shock at what had happen. She felt a strange sensation tingling in her. What did that mean?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

(A/N: End! Review Please! Thanks for the review!)


	4. Painful Memories

Pure Essence: Wow! Thanks to all the people and their reviews! I'm glad many of you liked it! Also this chapter and the next is written by my cousin but posted by me. After the next chapter, I'll be continuing it for her. 

Disclaimer: Nopey – doe! I Don't own digimon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izumi stared hard at the pictures in her wallet. They were taken out and spread all over the wooden dining table. There were four pictures. They consisted of she and her family smiling at the camera, waving happily, a picture of the entire gang when they were eleven, a picture of her and Takuya at the high school dance and one more of her mother and father's wedding. 

I miss them. She sighed inwardly and unconsciously touched her face and felt that it was wet. Why am I crying?

She hastily wiped the salty liquid from her face with the sleeve of her jacket and stared back down at the pictures. Then, she picked up the one with her and Takuya. Without a second thought, she tore it in half, then in half, and again, and again until it was nothing more but a pile of ripped up photo. 

Him and I are finished! Izumi declared to herself. Then, taking the ripped up pieces of the photo, she dumped it into the trash and sat back down and resumed to staring at the photos.

If she could, she would cut Takuya off the picture of the entire gang. But she didn't ruin the picture.

I wonder where is Kouji. She thought. She winced at the thought. It's none of my business. Knowing him, he probably tell me to mind my own business.

What I don't understand is what happened yesterday… Without knowing it, her face grew hot and into a deep shade of magenta. I just hope it's an accident. I mean, he's not the type of person to act like that. When we first met him, he won' t even let us help him!

Izumi stared down at the photos yet again. Then, picking them up, she place them back into their rightful place into her wallet. Her stomach grumbled. That was then she realized that it was twelve and she didn't have any breakfast yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moonlight streamed through the closed window and lit up the bed at the side of the room. It showed, in its illumination a bed with nothing on it. However, no one was sleeping in it. The moonlight also showed a figure sleeping on the floor beside the real bed. 

It was a makeshift bed of a blanket on the floor, two pillows and a blanket. In a corner of the room, it reflected a figure sitting on a comfy chair.

I didn't want it to happen this way. Izumi thought pathetically to herself. It wasn't supposed to end this way. 

Izumi sat up and looked out at the moon just outside the window. Its ivory light was bright and was the star of attraction. The stars couldn't compare to it. The moon is just like me…Izumi thought. 

Then, she turned to see a figure sitting on a chair and she assumed that he was asleep. She smiled slightly as she pulled the blankets all the way up her shoulders. At least, I got the blankets.

The whole situation went like this. Kouji didn't have a spare guest room and the only bed was in his room. He insisted that she use the bed, but she refused. Both being stubborn as they are, thus the scene is created.

"If only…" Izumi whispered, letting her sentence go unfinished.

"If only what?" A voice behind her asked. "Certainly, a lot has happened back in Tokyo, hasn't it?"

Izumi nodded slowly. "A lot has happened. A lot that I want to leave behind and don't remember."

"Tell me." Kouji said in a soothing voice.

"Mom and dad died two months back. I was there." Izumi said in a dry voice. The memory was painful. In fact, it was dreadful. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

"The left wing's been hit!" The conductor's voice blared out from the microphones. "All passengers remain calm as we get the emergency boats! We're going to land in the water!"

A low murmur rang out in the passengers' crowd.

Izumi gripped the edge of her seats with both of her hands, feeling her nails digging in the velvet cushioning.

She felt the plane tumbled and tossed and turned. Then, the plane hit something very hard. She felt herself being thrown out of her seat. She rolled onto the floor and grabbed the nearest thing in sight, the edge of a seat. Stumbling to get up, she approached the opened plane door and tried to get out. But the waves tossed in and pushed her back.

I have to get out! She screamed at herself all the time. Diving into the dangerous currents, she tried to swim towards a boat.

"Aki!" Izumi heard her father shout.

She whirled around to see her father at the edge of the boat trying to grab hold of her mother's hand.

"Izumi!" He shouted at her.

Izumi saw a large wave coming and it pulled her under the water. She fought to resurface and came up sputtering and coughing.

"Don't let go Aki!" Her father shouted, as he felt his wife's hand slipped from his.

"Let me go Daichi!" Izumi's mother said. "Or we'll both fall!"

"Then we'll fall together!" Izumi's dad cried.

Izumi managed to grab hold of a boat and felt herself being pulled out of the water by a flight attendant.

"Mom!" She cried, struggling to wriggle free of the flight attendant's grasp.

A large wave came and dragged her mother under the water.

"Aki!" Izumi watched in horror as her father dove in after her mother.

"Mom!" She cried, feeling tears streamed down her already wet face. "Dad!"

She screamed their names over and over.

~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: End of chapter 4! Yippy! All that uploading is getting on my nerves… My computer is so slow! EVIL COMPUTER I TELL YOU! ONE OF  THESE DAYS I'M GONNA KICK ITS BUTT! Anyways, R/R)


	5. The Unforgettable Past

**Pure Essence:** I'm back and better than ever! (Just kidding!) Sorry for not updating for such a long time. A lot of Tests came up so I was quite busy. This is the last chapter I'm giving credit to my cousin, Ssilence, since she only wrote up to this part. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I would like to THANK all my reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and don't forget to keep REVIEWING!!

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own digimon and never will…… too bad!

_"Mom!" She cried, struggling to wriggle free of the flight attendant's grasp.___

_A large wave came and dragged her mother under the water.___

_"Aki!" Izumi watched in horror as her father dove in after her mother.___

_"Mom!" She cried, feeling tears streamed down her already wet face. "Dad!"___

_She screamed their names over and over.___

End of Flashback

"I guess it's all my fault." Izumi said bitterly. "It was my idea to go to Paris."

"Don't blame yourself," Kouji said sharply. "Things can happen. You can't prevent it sometimes."

"Yeah." Izumi said carelessly.

"Izumi." Kouji said suddenly. "Do you believe in Destiny?"

Izumi felt startled. She wasn't expecting this question. She paused for a while before answering, "I don't know. You guys were my first and only friends. You've all been my fire. With you guys, I feel like I can do anything." Her answer was off. But that was what she felt.

"I see." Kouji only said.

"Will you hate someone if they betray you?" Izumi asked him.

"You're talking about Takuya, aren't you?" Kouji said.

Izumi hated to be read like a book by him. But he was speaking the truth. She was hinting a conversation about Takuya.

"Yes I would." Kouji said finally. "What really happened?"

"Takuya and I had been dating for three years." Izumi began wearily. She stood up and sat on the empty bed. Her blonde hair caught every glint of the moonlight just as it had did with the sunlight.

"He cheated me." Izumi said coldly and bitterly. "He dated someone else behind my back."

Kouji said nothing.

"You know, back then in our adventures in the digital world, I had a crush on him. I admitted that I liked him. And when our parents allowed us to date, we dated each other." Izumi said. "I was happy, because I had someone closed to me. Someone who would stay by my side forever no matter what. I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Again he said nothing. He only sat there and stared at the figure sitting on his bed against the pale moonlight.

"What did I do to deserve all this? First mom and dad, and now Takuya." Izumi said angrily. She gripped the bedspread tightly with her hands, squeezing until she can squeeze no harder. "Why is the world so harsh on me?" She demanded.

Kouji merely stared on. Against the moonlight with her worn face and slumped body, Kouji then realized how fragile Izumi really was.

(A/N: This one is a short one again…. Probably the next ones are even shorter. Really depends on the time I have to write..., which is not very much so…….. it might take me longer to upload after this chapter. Again, Thanks to all the people who reviewed!)


	6. Into Your Arms

**Pure Essence:** Hey! I'm back ) I'm Glad many of you reviewers enjoy this story and sorry for taking so long to update. But, I went on vacation and I had school, which left me very little time to finish this chapter so I did it little by little. I just hope this chapter is as good as the others don't be harsh on the reviews! Thanks D

**Pure Essence: 1/22/05** – I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I rarely have time since I just entered high school and already I'm having finals for the first semester. I've been staying up until 3 A.M. every day for the past 3 weeks trying to finish my homework and study for finals! That's how hectic high school is for me. So I hope you guys understand why it took me so long to update.

I reread this chapter during one of my weekends and I realized that I made this chapter really corny and short. I'm really sorry. So I try to take my time again and I pretty much erased the whole chapter and rewritten it. I apologize again if I didn't do such a great job with this chapter either. But I'm doing my best and is really making an effort to finish this story for all you people who love this story. I hope you all like this chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon. It's as simple as that.

* * *

**  
Previously on the last chapter: **

_"You know, back then in our adventures in the digital world, I had a crush on him. I admitted that I liked him. And when our parents allowed us to date, we dated each other." Izumi said. "I was happy, because I had someone closed to me. Someone who would stay by my side forever no matter what. I guess I was wrong, huh?"  
_

_Again he said nothing. He only sat there and stared at the figure sitting on his bed against the pale moonlight.  
_

_"What did I do to deserve all this? First mom and dad, and now Takuya." Izumi said angrily. She gripped the bedspread tightly with her hands, squeezing until she can squeeze no harder. "Why is the world so harsh on me?" She demanded.  
_

_Kouji merely stared on. Against the moonlight with her worn face and slumped body, Kouji then realized how fragile Izumi really was._

_

* * *

_

Kouji continued to stare at her fragile figure. Slowly, He stood up and took a step forward. Izumi looked up, startled. Her Aqua Marine eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

_'What is he doing?'  
_

Kouji took another step forward. Then another, until he was standing directly in front of her. Time seem to freeze as they stared at each other in the eye. Deep Blue met Aqua Marine.

_'Those Deep Blue eyes…. they're so beautiful….'_ Izumi thought as her eyes stared into Kouji's_.  
_

_'She's beautiful… ' _Kouji thought as he observed her features. Her straight blonde hair glittered from the moonlight, Her eyes an enchanting color… yet large and innocent- looking with tears that made them shine. _'Takuya is foolish to take her for granted'  
_

They continued looking at each other until Kouji broke the still moment by sitting down next to her on the bed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, which felt like hours to both of them.

Kouji turned to look at Izumi. She was looking at the floor wearily.

_'Don't tell me he just came over here to just sit on the bed!'_ Izumi was starting to get nervous. She didn't like the silence in the room.

_'Now what?'_ Kouji asked himself. He really wanted to comfort Izumi but he didn't know how. He was never good with comforting girls since he was always alone and preferred it that way.

_"You like her don't you?_ His conscience mused.

_"What do you know about this stuff?"_ Kouji shot back.

_"A Lot, I am part of you if you have forgotten, and I share your thoughts. I know you liked Izumi from the time you two met at the digital world but you just never told her because you KNEW that Takuya set his eyes on her as well. Besides, your pride got the best of you and you were a minute too late to confess."  
_

The images of the past in the digital world flashed in his head. He felt his heart break again when he remembered how he and Takuya walked up to Izumi at the same time but Takuya was the first one to tell her he liked her. What pained him the most was that Izumi felt the same way. When Izumi asked him what he wanted to say, all he did was mutter a "nothing" and left. After that, he turned as cold as ever and hardly spoke to the two of them again.

_"Would you stop bringing back those memories?! It was the past and I don't want to remember them. I admit I like her before and I'm probably starting to like her again. But I know I don't have a chance. In her heart, all she thinks about is Takuya."  
_

Kouji's brow furrowed.

_"That's right.. All she thinks about is Takuya. I will never have a place in her heart"_ he confirmed.

_"Takuya is no longer here. So why don't you take the chance?"_ his conscience advised_.  
_

_"I don't want to!"_ he argued_. " I cant do such a thing to Izumi. She still isn't over Takuya yet and I don't want her to just throw away her feelings for him."  
_

_"My, My, Kouji, You seemed more considerate of other people's feelings than you use to be."_ His conscience teased_.  
_

_"That's none of you business!"  
_

_"I guess its not."_ His conscience replied casually.

_"It ISN'T!"_ Kouji emphasized_. "Would you just leave? You are just making it harder for me"  
_

_"Fine, fine, fine, if you see me as a nuisance, I might as well leave you alone."_ His conscience says his last goodbye before his voice faded away.

After his conscience left him, Kouji sighed._ "Stupid conscience"_ he thought.

He turned to his left and had almost forgotten Izumi was next to him.

Slowly, he lifted his arm a little and wrapped it around Izumi. Izumi's head shot up. Her eyes wide open with shock, and mouth slightly opened. She turned her head and looked at Kouji. He looked at her startled face and just smiled. Izumi smiled back.

"I don't know if this would make you feel better," Kouji told her. He could feel his own face heat up.

"Its fine." Izumi mumbled as she huddled closer to him for body warmth. "Thanks Kouji"

Time passed, which felt like eternity. Both are still holding each other tightly in an embrace.

_"He's so warm…"_ Izumi thought to herself. The warmth was luring. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Kouji continued to hold her. He didn't know how long he held her already but he didn't want to let go. _'It felt so right…' _he thought before dismissing the thought from his head.

He looked down to see a sleeping Izumi. Gently, he brushed his fingers across her cheeks and pushed some of her hair that covered her face behind her ears.

He let his lips curve into a real smile, something that he rarely show. Then slowly he picked her up and settled her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her body securely.

"Good Night" he muttered and then he bent low and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams"

He let out a tired yawn before walking over to the chair he was sitting on before. He sat there and crossed his arms until sleep took over him.

The Moonlight streamed through the window and into the room. It made the room look magical as the two people drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Pure Essence:**YAY!!!! This chapter is DONE!! WHOOO HOOO!! I hope you guys enjoy it. I've put a lot of time into this ) Please review so I know how much readers like this chapter. 

**Pure Essence: 1/22/05** – This Chapter is done! I would have to reread the next chapter to see if it needs revising too. Please Review and tell me if you like this chapter or not.  
Flames are welcome. But please don't be so rough. After all, I did try my best to continue this fic. For those who like it, I'm really happy and please continue to show support for this fiction. Good-bye now! Till next time.

_Click "Submit Review" pweese _


	7. Reminiscing The Past

**Pure Essence**: Hey guys! I'm back! I know it took forever for me to update and most of you probably know why especially if you guys go to school. There were many tests going on, a lot of homework now that I entered high school and etc. Due to this condition… I hardly have time to update so forgive me ) I love you ppl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I AM the # 1 fan of it!

* * *

**_  
Recently… in the last chapter…_**

_He looked down to see a sleeping Izumi. Gently, he brushed his fingers across her cheeks and pushed some of her hair that covered her face behind her ears. _

He let his lips curve into a real smile, something that he hardly ever show. Then slowly he picked her up and settled her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her body securely.

_"Good Night" he muttered and then he bent low and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams" _

_He let out a tired yawn before walking over to the chair he was sitting on before. He sat there and crossed his arms until sleep took over him. _

The Moonlight streamed through the window and into the room. It made the room look magical as the two people drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**10 P.M. At Takuya's place**_

Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki sat in a small circle as Takuya told his story in shame. He looked fearful as the others gave him hateful glares while he told them what happen the other day that caused Izumi's disappearance.

"Well… uh…. then… uh… I turned around since I felt someone was watching us. I saw Izumi looking at me. I tried to explain to her what happened but she just ran away from me…. I don't know where she went. I tried calling her house and all her friends but all of them said they don't know where she is. That's why I got worried and called you guys so you could help me think of ideas to find her…." Takuya bowed his head down. Feeling very ashamed.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TAKUYA!" Junpei jumped up and grabbed Takuya's shirt. He turned red as he let his anger out. "I TRUSTED YOU WITH IZUMI AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" he took a deep breath before continuing, "IF I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I WOULD'VE ASKED HER OUT BEFORE YOU DID. I BET SHE'LL BE HAPPIER WITH ME THEN YOU! YOU JERK!" Junpei was breathing heavily now. His face was extremely red and his hands are clenched into a fist. He really really liked Izumi and had a hard time dealing with her disappearance.

"Calm down Junpei" The youngest of the group, Tomoki said quietly as he tried to pry Junpei's hand off of Takuya's shirt. "Don't worry Takuya.. We'll try our best to find her," Tomoki said as he finally managed to pull Junpei off of Takuya. Takuya was sweating profusely. For 5 seconds, he thought that he was going to die with the fist of wrath from Junpei. "Th-Thanks Tomoki" he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw little Tomoki pulling the bigger boy back.

"WAIT YOU JERK! I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE WITH YOU! Takuya flinched and started scrambling away from Junpei. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Takuya just huddled to the room's corner trying to stay as far as possible from the angry beast in front of him. 'I wish this never happened' he thought and started reminiscing the past events.

Flashback

_"Takuya!" a boy of Takuya's age ran up to him. "Sup Bro?" he elbowed Takuya in the ribs. The boy was about the same height as Takuya but maybe around 1 inch shorter. He had light brown spiked hair and wore goggles too. Obviously, trying to copy the style Takuya has. "Nothing's up. What do you want Aslan? Spit it out and get it over with" was Takuya's reply. The boy frowned at his rude behavior but said nothing about it. Instead he changed the subject. _

_"Did you notice that new girl __Akina Toriayama?" he asked enthusiastically. _

_"Yea. What about her?" _

"Don't you think she's hot?" Aslan grinned mischievously. His eyes sparkled with a light green as if thinking really hard of a plan.

_"Do you think I would say anyone else is hot especially when I already have a girlfriend?" _

_"Maybe…" _

"No I don't you doofus. Use your brain for once. I already got a girlfriend and Akina isn't that hot. She's just cute and pretty that's all."

_"Ooohh! So you admit it. You like her a little don't you?_

_Takuya turned red. He straightened himself up to look more tall and replied with a curt and simple answer, "No"_

_Aslan sighed. "Takuya, if you can't lie, then don't 'cuz your face just gave it all away"_

_Takuya turned a deeper shade of red._

_"Ok. I Admit. I'm attracted to her a little but not a lot. I like my girlfriend. There's no way I'm going to ditch her for Akina." _

_"Ok fine then. How about we play a little game?" Aslan changed the subject again. _

_"What game?"_

_"Truth or Dare"_

_"Suit yourself"_

_"Ok. I'll start first. Takuya. Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare." He had always been the dare type of person. He had always done his dares and had never backed out of one before._

_"I dare… I dare you to go to Akina and ask her out then flirt with her." Aslan's eyes seemed to glow as he said that._

_"No way! Are you serious? I already have a girlfriend!"_

_"So? Not like she's gonna know anyways. It's between you and me k? And after you finish the dare. You could break up with her if you wish."_

_'I hope Izumi won't find out… who knows what she might do to me…' _

_"I accept your dare" Takuya had said it. There's no way of getting out of this one now. _

_That was when he walked up to Akina and asked her to be with him. She blushed a little and nodded. Takuya felt his stomach flip flopped. He smiled and blushed a little too. Then they started kidding around and poking each other. _

_Unknown to them, Izumi had been watching the whole time. That was also when he realized what he had done. _

Flashback Ends

_'_Izumi, I'm sorry. But am I truly happy with you?' Why do I feel so much more free and happy with Akina…' He let out a deep growl. 'I can't believe this. I love Izumi and that's it. I don't have space for another girl to fit… or is there?'

His thinking was interrupted by an angry Junpei shouting angry words at him. He sweat dropped and huddled even closer to the wall.

* * *

  
(A/N) Pure Essence: I think I did a pretty good job on this. I'm sorry about the fact there wasn't any Kouzumi in this chapter because I'm still thinking about what would happen when they wake up so have some patience okie? Ok. I put this whole chapter on Takuya and what happening because I wanted you guys to get a sense of what really happened between the two. But don't worry! This is definitely a Kouzumi Fic. Bear with me until the next chapter. Hopefully there will be more Kouzumi there. ). And don't forget to REVIEW! 3 


	8. A Good and Bad Morning

**Pure Essence:** Seems like I finally updated. For the sake of you guys, I decided to update while I'm doing my projects over this mid-winter break. I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. But at the same time, I think my writing skills kinda went down.  
I'll try my best to think of something. If you have any suggestions or something you want to happen to Kouji and Izumi, let me know. I am really in need of ideas. Thanks a bunch!

Don't forget to keep the reviews going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! And this goes for the whole story.

* * *

-****

Previously.. on the last chapter:

_-  
'Izumi, I'm sorry. But am I truly happy with you?' Why do I feel so much more free and happy with Akina…' He let out a deep growl. 'I can't believe this. I love Izumi and that's it. I don't have space for another girl to fit… or is there?' _

_His thinking was interrupted by an angry Junpei shouting angry words at him. He sweat dropped and huddled even closer to the wall.

* * *

_

**A Good and Bad Morning  
**by Pure Essence

* * *

- 

**9 A.M. Kouji's Apartment (Saturday)**

-

Kouji groaned as he woke up in his sunshine-filled room. 'So bright' he thought as he stood up and yawned. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright surroundings.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a certain golden hair girl who was still sleeping soundly on his bed. His eyes softened as he approached her and pulled the fallen bed covers from the floor and over her.

Izumi shifted a little but did not wake up.

Unconsciously, Kouji's hand reached out and slightly brushed against her cheek. He allowed himself to stare at her sleeping form for a few more minutes before pulling his hand back and entering the bathroom to shower.

* * *

-****

9:07 A.M. Kouji's Apartment

-

- 

Izumi smiled in her sleep and muttered incoherent words as memories of her mother and father appeared.

Flashback

"_Look mom!" a little Izumi said as she clung to her mother. "What's that gooey thing sliding on the ground over there?" she asked. _

"Where?" her mom had asked.

"Over here!" little Izumi pointed to the slow moving object.

"That is a snail Izumi," her mother had told her.

"A snail?" Izumi raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing here at the park?"

Mrs. Orimoto chuckled.

"There are many snails here at the park Izumi."

"How come I've only seen one?"

Mrs. Orimoto chuckled again.

"There are many but you usually don't see them around places where people walk a lot."

Izumi raised another eyebrow, fascinated by the snail.

"Mom" little Izumi pulled on her mother's dress. "Can we bring it home?"

Her mother bent down and patted her daughter's head.

"Don't be silly. They belong here and I'm sure they'll be more happy here then at our house."

"Awwwww" Little Izumi whined.

At the same time, her father came with three ice cream cones.

"Daddy!" Little Izumi called to him as he gave her one of the cones. He gave another one to her mother and one for himself. Then he bent down and gave Izumi a gentle pat on the head.

Izumi held his hands and led him to the snail she just saw.

"Look daddy! Mommy told me that's a snail. Isn't it cute? Can we bring it home?"

Mr. Orimoto grinned. "I'm afraid not Izumi. Snails live outdoors. They aren't meant for indoors," he told her.

Little Izumi pouted. "No fair. Mommy wouldn't let either!"

Both Mr. And Mrs. Orimoto chuckled at the pouty Izumi.

Little Izumi frowned.

"What's so funny mom, dad?" she looked up. Trying to look angry but failed horribly.

Mrs. Orimoto held out her hand and grasped Izumi's.

"Let's check out the pet shop on the way home. What do you say Izumi?"

Izumi's frown turned into a wide grin as she grabbed her father's hand and tried to hurry them along.

"Let's go then!" Little Izumi's happy face smiled at her parents.

Her mother and father looked at each other and grinned.

"Okay let's go" they said and ran after the giggling Izumi.

End Flashback

As the memory passed, Izumi pulled the covers over her head and sighed. It wasn't long before she became conscious of her surroundings and the warmth of the covers.

She jumped out of bed hoping that what she dreamt was reality. That both her parents were still alive, that they were still with her right now. But reality suddenly dawned on her as she realized she was still at Kouji's apartment and that what she dreamt of was merely a happy memory kept locked up at the back of her head.

The painful truth slapped her across the cheek as she slumped back on the bed just as the bathroom doors opened.

"Morning" Kouji's voice greeted her as he walked out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and wasn't tied in his usual ponytail style.

"Morning" Izumi replied back softly.

"I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want to eat?" he asked

Izumi looked up surprised he was so open and nice to her. She opened her mouth to say something but on second thought, decided against it.

"I'll eat anything. I'm not really hungry anyways," she said.

"Okay. You wait here then. If you want to take a shower first, the bathroom's right here."  
He pointed to a room.

"Ok thanks" Izumi smiled gratefully.

"You wouldn't mind wearing my clothes for a while until I wash yours would you?" he asked.

"No" she simply replied.

"Okay. Wait here." He motioned for her to stay and he went into another room.

Izumi sat on the bed silently by herself as she waited patiently. Soon, Kouji came back with a jacket and a shirt and a pant.

"You're as skinny as a toothpick," he teased.

Izumi grinned but said nothing.

"The only clothing I found that might fit you are these" He handed her the clothes he found.

"Thanks" Izumi smiled and took the clothes from him.

Izumi started at the clothes he gave her. Suddenly something dawned on her.

"Kouji, aren't these —"

"Yea. Those were the clothing I wore when I was at the digital world with you guys. I outgrew those clothing already but you might still fit." He paused for a minute. "Why don't you go shower and try it on while I make breakfast?"

Izumi nodded and got up.

Before she went into the bathroom, she turned her head to face Kouji.

"Thanks Kouji." She stopped for a moment. "For everything."

She gave Kouji a warm smile.

Then, the bathroom door closed with a small click.

* * *

- 

**9:30 A.M. Takuya's Place **

Takuya let out a deep sigh. He flipped his hand through his thick and messy brown hair before sinking his head under his bed covers once again.  
He groaned in frustration as he remembered the events that took place between him and Junpei last night.

Takuya suddenly flinched when an image of the angry Junpei surfaced in his head.

'Never _ever_ let Junpei over to your house if it has something to do with Izumi!' he mentally noted.

He then grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room. The pillow landed on his desk and a cupful of pencils scattered all over the place. He cursed under his breath at the mess he caused.

'Where are you Izumi?' he mentally yelled out. 'It isn't fair how you could just run away when you get hurt but, I have no one to turn to!' He kicked his chair in anger and it flipped over sideways. He grabbed a handful of hardcover books along with a few magazines and threw it, nearly cracking a window.

By the time he was done wrecking anything he saw, he was breathless and sank to his knees.

Footsteps were heard approaching his room but he didn't notice.

Then, the door slammed open and Takuya jumped.

"TAKUYA! What's with the noi –" Takuya's mother gasped when he saw the current state of his room. "What have you been doing all this time!" she shrieked.

Takuya stayed silent, unwilling to talk.

"Takuya, you are NOT to leave this room until its cleaned understood?" she scolded.

Takuya replied with a groan and opened his mouth to object.

"No buts," his mother immediately said, not allowing him to say anything.

His brows furrowed and he tried to open his mouth to stay something again but, the doorwas slammed in his face.

Takuya sulked. 'This is just what I need' he told himself sarcastically.

He gave a deep sigh before getting on his knees to collect the fallen pencils.

-  
-

* * *

**Pure Essence**: YAY! Another chapter finally! I made this chapter longer for my fellow reviewers who wanted a longer chapter. Now that I got this chapter done, I could continue doing my projects. Don't forget to review! I want to also apologize for the slow update. I only had the time to write this chapter because its mid-winter break. If it wasn't for that, I don't know how long I would drag to write this chapter. So, let's all hail to the mighty winter break! Love you all! 


	9. Blinded Eyes

**Pure Essence**: Hey guys! I know I take a long time to update and I apologize. I've finally found time to write since school is almost over! YAY! Hopefully, I'll be able to update quicker before something else gets in my way of updating. D

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

Kouji's Apartment  
9:45 A.M.

* * *

The smell of delicious breakfast filled the apartment as Izumi came out of the bathroom. The clothing Kouji had given her to change into fit her very well. The yellow t-shirt was snuggly wrapped around her body and the dark jacket kept her warm. The dark blue pants were a little loose and slid down to her hips showing a little bit of her stomache. 

Izumi entered the kitchen just as Kouji finished setting up the table. She gaped at the table in disbelief. Chairs were aligned neatly around the table; two plates of hot delicious breakfast along with 2 cups of coffee were already waiting for them. Kouji sat on one side of the table waiting for her to sit as well.

The sunlight that filtered into the room gave the room a very luxurious look. Just by staring at the scene before her made her stomache growl in anticipation.

"Hurry and Sit" Kouji said as he patted the seat next to him. Izumi gave a little nod to show that she heard but was still a little dazed at the scene before her. Finally settling down, she looked to see what breakfast he made. On the plate were scrambled eggs with sweet smelling pancakes. Between them was a beaker of syrup and a plate with a butter roll.

"Wow..." she breathed.

Kouji glanced at her awed expression and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Do you not like western styled breakfast?" he questioned.

"No. Its not that." She said as she poured syrup on her pancake and watched it fall down like a waterfall. "I was just surprised you knew how to cook."

Kouji raised a questioning eyebrow. "You thought I couldn't cook?"

"It wasn't that I thought you couldn't cook. I just didn't think you could cook this _well._" She giggled. "Most men leave the cooking part to the women."

"That's true." He agreed.

"You would make a good _husband._" She teased. "I'm sure your wife would be so glad that she married you."

Kouji chuckled. "Maybe."

Izumi stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth and savored the deliciously sweet flavor.

"Not 'maybe'" Izumi said. "She will _definitely_ love your cooking."

"Thanks for the compliment." He gave her an appreciative look. "So far, you're the first girl I've cooked for."

Izumi gave him an incredulous look. 'Is he serious?'

Seeing her expression, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Yes I'm serious," he said. "I don't have girl siblings and I've lived by myself for a pretty long time. I have to know how to cook to survive you know."

Izumi gave him an understanding nod and stuffed another piece of pancake into her mouth. Kouji watched her as she happily took a sip from her coffee.

'I wish she could stay like this forever' he thought. He turned his attention back to his breakfast and asked another question.

"Do _you_ know how to cook?" Kouji asked.

"I do. But, it cant even compare to yours." She replied. "You definitely would think my cooking is terrible."

"No I wont." He said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes you will." She said.

"Well, I guess I will never know how bad it could be unless you show me"

"Maybe I'll show you next time." She giggled. "But be ready for my awful cooking."

Kouji nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

When breakfast was done, Izumi helped with the dishes. Together, they completed the task quickly. When everything that needed to be done was done, they sat together in the dining room table. 

"You didn't have to help me with the dishes." Kouji told her.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to" she replied. "I wanted to do something since you've done so much for me already. Besides, it was fun doing the dishes with you." She gave Kouji a warm smile.

Kouji grinned. "Was it? Most girls finds the dishes boring to do"

Izumi gave a tiny laugh. "I guess I'm not a girl then."

"Nope. You're not a girl." he said and leaned toward her face. Izumi froze at their sudden closeness. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Her heart began to beat wildly and she could feel her face beginning to heat up. "You're a _special_ type of girl," he whispered before pulling away.

Izumi laughed nervously. "I guess I am."

For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her and she was a little disappointed that, _that_ wasn't his motive.

"You don't have work today?" she asked.

"No. I'm off on Saturdays."

"Oh."

"Is there somewhere you want to go?" he asked. Since there wasn't much to do at his apartment, he might as well bring her to somewhere she wants to go.

"Actually…" she hesitated. "I do."

Kouji gave her a curious glance. "Where to?"

"I…" she drifted off. Her eyes were no longer bright with happiness; it suddenly got duller and a lot sadder looking. "I want to go see Takuya."

Kouji frowned. A deep feeling of jealousy moved in him. "Oh."

"You don't have to go with me" she told him. "I'll be fine by myself."

"I wouldn't bet on it." He said. "If you're really going, I'll go with you."

Izumi gave him a thankful look. "Thank you Kouji."

Kouji merely nodded. The way he felt inside right now couldn't possibly be put into words. Even if he did manage to put it into words, his mixed emotions were a mixture of Sadness, rejection, defeat, disappointment, hurt, and other words he couldn't even possibly describe.

He sat stiffly while he watched her get up and prepare herself.

'I wish she was this anxious to see me.' He thought to himself.

"Kouji. Are you ready to go?" Izumi called to him. She was already by the door all ready to go.

"Ah." He replied and got up. He grabbed his jacket with train money and opened the door for Izumi and himself before shutting it with a small click.

* * *

Takuya Residence  
11:50 A.M.

* * *

'I'm finally done!' Takuya thought as slumped onto his bed. His body was aching painfully as he stretched. Letting out a deep breath, he pushed himself up and took a look around his room. Everything was almost perfect. 

His desk was no longer messy and his pencils were neatly returned to the pencil holder. His books were alphabetized and were neatly placed in order on his bookshelf. Just as he got off his bed, his door unlocked and his mother came in. 'Good timing" he thought.

"Mom. I finished." He told her. His mother looked around the room to find that it was indeed neat and orderly.

"That's good." She told him. "There is a girl outside who's looking for you."

Takuya immediately became alert. 'A girl?' he thought. 'Could it be Izumi?' Full of hope, he pushed his way through his mother and he quickly apologized when she heard him scold about being in such a hurry. He ran toward his front door and opened it.

"Izumi?" he called.

"Whose Izumi?" the girl asked. Takuya's spirits fell. It wasn't Izumi. He really had hoped that it was her.

"Akina?" he asked in disbelief. 'How did she manage to get my address?'

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well you see." She fidgeted under his gaze. "I just passed by and I thought I'd say hi."

"I see." He said. He wondered what to say next. He stared at her as she continued to fidget nervously. A light pink could be seen against her pale skin. The blush, he found it to be very cute. He knew it wasn't right to feel this way. But, his relationship with Izumi now was in danger and he was beginning to doubt his feelings for Izumi. He shook the thought out of his head.

'I shouldn't be thinking like that' he scolded himself.

"By the way," Akina started. "Who's Izumi?"

Takuya was startled by the question. "A friend" he told her.

Somehow, he couldn't bring out the word _girlfriend_. He wasn't even sure if he and Izumi were even together at the moment.

"I see." She said. "You seem anxious to see her."

"I am. She said that she'd be over at my house around this time for a project " he lied.

"Is that all?" she seems to have become less suspicious when he said that.

He hesitated for a moment. "Yea. That's all." He lied again.

"Well. I should get going now." She told him.

"Yea." He replied.

She stole a glance at him. Quickly, she pulled him into an embrace. She hugged him tight.

"W-What are you doing?" he was nearly panicking.

"Hugging you silly." She giggled.

Takuya's blushed. He wanted to push her away but realized he couldn't. The warmth she provided was too hard to reject.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why?" she frowned. "This is what couples do."

He blanked out. 'Couples?' he thought. He scanned his memory quickly and remembered that he DID in fact asked her out. He sighed. What did he get himself into now?

"Couples" she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes. "Also kiss."

"K-Kiss?" he stuttered. He wasn't ready for a kiss. He _hadn't _even kissed Izumi yet!

"Yup. Couples kiss" she restated her sentence. Her face leaned closer to his and their lips touched.

Electricity ran down his spine as she took his first kiss. Savoring the moment, she leaned closer and wrapped her hands around his neck for a deeper kiss.

At that moment, he gave in. He leaned forward and wrapped his aching arms around her and pulled her in for a deeper embrace. They were both too engrossed in their activity to notice their surroundings.

Izumi and Kouji finally got out of the train after a long ride. They didn't know that it would take this long to reach where she lived. They made their way out of Shibuya station and began walking in the direction of Takuya's house.

'He better give me a good explanation!' she thought as she felt herself boiling up.

Kouji walked silently beside her. Occasionally, he stole glances at her but he couldn't read what was going through her mind. He sighed. He hoped Takuya has a good explanation for what he did.

Finally reaching Takuya's house, Izumi froze. Kouji who was in the middle of his thoughts, bumped into Izumi.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he realized she has stopped.

Izumi pointed a shaky finger ahead of her. Kouji looked in the direction she was pointing and his mouth fell open.

Ahead was Takuya and another girl whom he doesn't know, were engaged in a passionate kissing and hugging session. Kouji gave Izumi a worried glance.

Tears had already started flowing from Izumi's eyes as she witnesses the scene, which Takuya seems to be enjoying so much.

With angry fury, she stomped towards him. She ripped the girl out of his grasp and without a second thought, she slapped him HARD across the cheek.

"We're OVER!" she yelled. Takuya looked dazed and surprised at the same time.

Regaining his composure, he called out Izumi's name. But, Izumi merely yelled out an "I don't want to hear it!" and with that, she turned and ran.

* * *

**Pure Essence:** Phew! I hope this chapter makes up for the months I didn't update.  
Please review. I've spent a lot of time on this chapter and I wonder what you guys think of it. Thanks for your support! 


	10. I Promise

**Pure Essence:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! So many ideas have been flowing through me lately and I finally decided to update. I took so long because of school and testing and it's also because I don't know where the heck I'm going with this plot. But, I've finally decided that this will be the last chapter. So I hope you will enjoy it and please support me till the end! Thank You! R/ R

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my plot.

* * *

**Previously in the last chapter:**

_Tears had already started flowing from Izumi's eyes as she witnesses the scene, which Takuya seems to be enjoying so much._

_With angry fury, she stomped towards him. She ripped the girl out of his grasp and without a second thought, she slapped him HARD across the cheek._

"_We're OVER!" she yelled. Takuya looked dazed and surprised at the same time._

_Regaining his composure, he called out Izumi's name. But, Izumi merely yelled out an "I don't want to hear it!" and with that, she turned and ran.

* * *

_

Final Chapter  
Chapter 10:  
**I Promise…

* * *

**

Izumi ran and ran. The world around her was a blur as she raced past it. Her once beautiful aqua marine eyes became lifeless and dull. Tears dripped from them as she held back a choked cry.

'How could he do this to me!' the river of tears flowed endlessly and her vision blurred.

Whispers surrounded her as she raced past stores and pedestrians. She knew those people were talking about her and she didn't care. Without watching where she was going, she ran right into a woman with a bagful of groceries. The woman gave a startled cry as her groceries were knocked out of her arms and onto the street.

"Hey!" the woman yelled angrily. "Watch where you're going m-" She stopped when she saw Izumi's scraped knee. "A-are you okay?" she asked in concern and dug into her purse for something to stop the bleeding.

Izumi did not answer. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs and her shoulders shook. The woman bent down and slowly wiped her cut with a small napkin. Izumi roughly pushed her away and looked up with angry eyes.

"I don't need your pity!" she yelled and the woman took a step back. A small crowd had started forming around the two. Izumi took a deep breath and stood up. She winced in pain as she felt the pressure on her raw knee. She slowly limped toward an opening in the crowd. The people made way for her to pass through.

"WAIT!" the woman grabbed her wrist. "You didn't even apologize for running into me! Don't think I'll let you get away just because you're hurt!"

Izumi tried to pull her wrist away but the woman only held on tighter. She continued to struggle but the woman just wouldn't give up. "Leave me alone!" Izumi glared at the woman. The woman merely squeezed her wrist harder causing Izumi to struggle even more. "Let go of me!"

"No. Apologize and pick up my groceries."

"No." A look of defiance and anger was plastered on Izumi's face. The woman growled in annoyance. "You're asking for it young lady!"

"What if I am?" Izumi no longer cared about respect. For the first time in her life, she talked back to a person older than her.

The woman pulled Izumi forward and raised her hand. Izumi knew what was coming but she couldn't move. The cut on her knee was painful and her wrist was trapped in the woman's grasp. Izumi closed her eyes tightly and waited for the painful impact. She felt the cool air on her face as the woman swung her hand.

SMACK!

'Huh?' Izumi used her other hand to feel her cheeks. It didn't sting or hurt. "What?" She opened her eyes and gasped. Kouji stood in front her with his arms outstretched in a protective stance. His left cheek was red and a little swollen.

Izumi covered her mouth in surprise and horror. "Kouji! Why?" Kouji turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile causing Izumi's eyes to water.

"Because it's my job to protect you." He gave her a gentle pat on the head and turned to face the woman. "Please release her hand." He said calmly and politely. The woman had a shocked look on her face. She slowly dropped Izumi's hand and stood there dumbfounded that this man had suddenly showed up out of no where and protected the girl.

Whispers began filling the silence. The woman looked around embarrassed that they had caused such a big scene.

"I-It's not my fault!" The woman pointed an accusing finger at Izumi. "It's her fault for running into me and then trying to leave without apologizing." Kouji took a step closer to the woman and she turned to look at him. To her surprise, Kouji bowed causing Izumi's eyes to widen.

"K-Kouji! What are you doing?" 'Why… why is he always so caring…?' A feeling of guilt surfaced within her. 'I don't deserve to be protected…'

"I'll apologize on her behalf then" Kouji said to the woman. "Please accept my apology."

"I-I guess so if you put it that way…" The woman looked at him. "But, she also refused to pick up the groceries she caused me to drop."

Kouji, without being told what to do, bent down and began picking up scattered oranges and apples. Izumi stood rooted at her spot as she watched Kouji went on his knees and hands to pick up the groceries. She closed her eyes at the scene. The people around them were pointing and laughing.

Why is he being so nice? Why is he always there when she needed him? Why is he being embarrassed in public because of her? All these questions raced through her mind. Finally she snapped and limped over to Kouji.

"Kouji! Stop it! Why are you doing this? It's not even your fault. Get up! I'll do it. It's my fault!" she cried desperately pulling Kouji by the arm hoping that it will get him to stop. "Stop being so nice to me…" she sniffed.

Kouji stopped and looked up at her with gentle blue eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Shh…" he whispered and quickly finished picking up the groceries. He stood up and handed the bag to the woman. "Sorry for the trouble" he said and bowed again. The crowd watched in awe at the noble young man. Kouji turned to Izumi and examined her knee. "Are you okay?" he asked her and lightly brushed his fingers above the cut. Izumi flinched but nodded.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he whispered softly as his fingers delicately caressed her sensitive skin.

"No. Not really." She told him. "I can still walk." She took a step forward and a sharp pain went through the legs. "I think" she winced.

Kouji chuckled at her stubbornness. "I'll carry you." He offered. Before she could say anything, Izumi was already swept off her feet and carried bridal style out of the crowd.

"W-wait! Kouji! Put me down. I can still walk!" she cried but he paid her no heed.

"Daijoubu" he told her. "It's not like you're heavy"

Izumi was about to argue with him but he silenced her with a look and she sighed defeated. "Alright…"

Kouji grinned like a little child who had just won an argument and Izumi couldn't help but give him a tiny smile.

After a short walk, they reached a medical center. He carried her inside and the nurses immediately guided him to a room where he put Izumi down on a chair. He stood beside her as the nurse sprayed disinfectants on her knee. Izumi flinched and gasped at the burning sensation.

She clenched her hands into a fist and was surprised when Kouji puts his hand on top of hers as a sign of comfort. She gave him a thankful smile and returned her attention back to her knee. Izumi watched as the nurse wrapped her knee neatly in a white cloth. The nurse looked up at Izumi and gave her a sweet smile. "Don't worry. Your knee is fine. It's just a little scrape."

Izumi and Kouji thanked her politely and exited the medical center.

The day was already ending. The sky was turning orange and the outline of the moon can be seen.

"Shall we go home now?" he whispered.

Izumi stared at the ground. There was no reason to stay here anymore… The fact that Takuya cheated on her still hurts inside but…

"I think I'll give up now." She turned to look at Kouji with determination. 'I will be strong. I will not become weak because of a man who doesn't love me'

"You don't have to push yourself that hard." He grasped her hand gently.

Izumi shook her head. "It's not that. There's no point dwelling over someone who doesn't love me" She flashed him a sad smile. "It's going to be a hard thing for me to do. But, if you're by my side supporting me, I'm sure I can do it."

Kouji stared at Izumi. He could tell that she's trying so hard to be strong in front of him so that he can't see her true feelings. But, one look in her eyes, and he saw it all.

Without warning, he pulled her into his chest and held her. "Cry" he told her. "You don't have to hide anything from me." He felt Izumi's head nuzzle his neck. "Go ahead. Don't hold back." Izumi's eyes widened and she let out a sad laugh.

"You saw through me again…" she whispered.

"Nn." Kouji nodded. He felt her relax and her body began to shake. He closed his eyes as she cried.

'Tonight, will be the last night I will think about you. Takuya.' She thought. 'All the time I've wasted and all the tears I've cried… I will leave them behind tonight.'

As her sobs died down, she pulled away from Kouji and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him and she was surprised when her aqua marine eyes met his ever blue eyes that matched the darkening sky. They looked at each other for a few minutes without saying a word.

Then Kouji broke the silence. "Izumi."

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a bit sudden but..." He bent down and whispers a few words into her ear. She blushed at what he said and also at their close contact.

Then, he pulled away and began walking toward the direction of the train station. Izumi walked slowly behind him. The words he said surprised her and his words repeated themselves over and over in her head.

**Flashback:**

"_Will you give me a chance?" he whispered into her ear. Izumi turned red. "You don't have to give me an answer now. You can tell me your answer anytime. I'll be waiting." _

_She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she shivered. He pulled away slowly and began walking away leaving her standing there unsure if she had heard correctly. _

**End of Flashback**

Izumi watched Kouji's back as he walked. 'Should I give him a chance?' she thought to herself and blushed. She never thought her old feelings for Kouji would begin to resurface again.

Thinking back, she flashed back to the wonderful and happy moments she and Kouji had shared. He was always by her side whether it was to protect her, to comfort her, or just be there to lend her his ear. With him, she felt so loved and cherished. He had everything she desired. She _trusted_ him. Before she knew it, she had fallen for him.

Izumi gathered up her courage. She walked a little faster to catch up to him. When she caught up to his side, she reached out her hand hesitantly and gently held his hand. Kouji stopped walking and looked at Izumi with a surprised expression. She smiled at him and quickly gave him a small peck on the lips.

"If I say yes, will you promise me that you'll be with me forever?" she looked him in the eye lovingly.

Kouji was surprised at her question but his shocked expression turned into a grin. "Of course. I'll love you forever… princess." He teased.

She giggled. "Then…" she whispered "It's a promise?" He nodded. "It's a promise." Then, he leaned over and sealed the contract with a kiss.

"_In the end, I'm glad that I picked the road that will bring me eternal happiness…" __--- Izumi

* * *

_

**A/N** YAY! It's done! Did you enjoy it? This chapter is full of Kouji x Izumi loveliness XD Please review and let me know how I did on the last chapter. I'm surprised I was able to write this chapter. I thought I lost all inspiration but when I started writing, the ideas just keep coming ;) I hope it turned out pretty good! MUAHHAHAAHA! Oh yea! I forgot to explain Takuya's situation. Tsk tsk tsk. Shame on me!

**P.S**- Well, at the end, Takuya lost the other girl too because she found out that he was two- timing her when he had Izumi : ( ! Poor Takuya…. Now who will he end with ;)


End file.
